Unexpected
by Evelyn Hayden
Summary: What happens when Gemma makes a suggestion and the Doctor takes her up on it?  For Mature Readers only.  One-shot.


Unexpected

By Evelyn Hayden

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who or the character of the doctor. However, the character of Gemma is completely of my own creation and based on myself. (^_^ yay)

Notes: This is definitely Rated M for a reason LEMON LEMON LEMON. Yay. :)

The doctor led the way through the old run down streets of the town. He had told her where they were when they had arrived but she had long since quit paying attention when he said the name of anyplace she didn't immediately recognize. She knew they were on Earth. She knew that it was not far in her future. And she knew they were in Australia somewhere. She knew that they were looking for that little blue box of wonder. It hadn't moved since they had landed but she couldn't remember where exactly they had parked it. One of these streets. The doctor seemed to know where he was going and she followed him faithfully. She found herself following far enough behind him to admire that sexy masculine figure of his. Particularly his ass. She couldn't help but stare from time to time. He said something but she wasn't paying attention. It wasn't until he was mere inches from her face and she was still staring at his body day-dreamedly that she realized he was addressing her and not some passerby on the street.

"Gem." He waved a hand in front of her face. "Gemma! Earth to Gemma! Are you listening?"

She shook herself. "Um, yes. Yes. Wait-No, what were you saying?"

"Ugh, honestly, you'd think I was talking to myself sometimes. Do you remember which street we left it on?" He asked earnestly.

"Um, no. I thought you knew. It has to be around here somewhere." She responded, bringing her mind back to the current situation.

"Ugh, no. We've been wandering around for 20 minutes looking. I figured you would have realized it by now." He was annoyed, and it showed on his face.

"Well don't you have some connection to it or something? Aren't you supposed to know where it is by feel or whatever?" She knew she sounded like she was a teenager, but at this point she was annoyed by his assumptions.

He snorted, "No. I am connected to it but I don't have any idea where it is. Somewhere nearby. Let's keep looking. And you can walk in front this time so you don't drift off and get lost… I don't want to have to look for you next." He shoved her out in front and began to push her. He tried not to think about the way her curves felt under his hands. He found himself having thoughts of letting his hands wander just around to the front, up under the edge of that blouse, cupping that mound that always peeked almost too far out of her shirt. He shook himself, letting her go to walk on her own before his hands started to follow the course of thought his brain was taking. What was wrong with him? He would normally never dream of molesting Gem that way. Three years. She'd been traveling with him for three years! She was a very beautiful girl. Curvy, Long dark hair that flowed in waves past her shoulder blades, sharp intelligent blue eyes, a heart-shaped face. He witnessed men staring at her on every planet they visited, including her own. And hell, he had even caught himself staring from time to time. He may be 903 but that didn't mean he was dead. Yeah…. God she was sexy. His eyes continued to follow the sway of her hips as she walked, his mind wandering off. Suddenly they rounded a corner and he ran straight into her, getting full body contact momentarily before he realized she had stopped because that familiar blue box was sitting smack dab in the middle of the alley ahead of them. He sprang back from her, praying she didn't realize the bulge that had developed in his pants from the terrible thoughts he had just been entertaining about her. "Oh Yes, good." He managed to sputter out before pulling the key from an inner pocket and unlocking the door. He held it open for her so that she could enter and followed her inside, turning to lock the door behind them.

"So," She said, "Where to next?" She was staring at him strangely, her lids a little lower than normal and he tried not to acknowledge what the look in her eyes might mean.

He flipped some switches and cranked some dials, kicking the TARDIS into movement, the telltale sound filling the cabin. "No idea. I'm pretty tired right now though. Why don't we park by a sun somewhere and get some sleep before we move on." He heard her say something in agreement before he saw her head to the stairs that led up to their neighboring bedrooms. He nearly flopped onto the bench nearby after she had left the room. Ugh, this was getting bad. He hadn't had it this bad in a long long time. Maybe he should just go up to his room and beat a couple out. Yeah. That would take the edge off. He stabilized the engine and then headed up to his bedroom. He paused outside Gem's door and listened. He couldn't hear anything in her room and he pushed the door to his room open. He turned and flipped the latch on his door, stripping his jacket and tossing it onto the foot of the bed without looking around the room. He headed straight to his closet before he found himself backtracking. Gem was sitting on his bed, her shirt seeming dangerously low on her breasts and the look in her eyes nearly making him back up into the closet.

What was she doing? This had seemed like a great idea when she came up the stairs. She wanted him, and from the hard object she had run into a few minutes ago, he wanted her as well. He would never go for this. She would be lucky if he would take her back to her time before he dumped her somewhere. She stood to leave when suddenly he was pulling her against him and his mouth was on hers, hot and needy before she could even think about it.

She couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? She inhaled sharply as his hand slipped down her side. God he was a good kisser. His tongue snaked into her mouth, teasing then retreating. He deepened the kiss, making her groan. He had to be in her head. He was the only one who could cause that burning deep inside her. Most of the time he didn't need to even touch her to start that aching but now the ache was more of a burning need. It consumed her, causing her hands to travel with a bravery that she normally couldn't muster. His hand crawled up underneath her shirt and grasped her nipple hard, pinching then soothing it with his thumb. She gasped and rocked her body into him, feeling the hard length of him against her stomach.

This was so unlike him. In her three years of traveling with the doctor he had never once even given her the idea that he was interested in anything like this. She had dreamt, hoped, come onto him, and dropped hints. Once she had gotten a little drunk and had even tried to start something and he had kindly tucked her into bed and gone to his room. Now, as he stripped her shirt from her body, exposing the mounds of her breasts to his hands, she found that it was even more exciting than she had expected.

He grinned and met her eyes, allowing her to pull his tie loose and drop both his trademark pinstripe jacket and his button down shirt to the floor. He popped her bra clasps with a practiced motion. She found herself wondering how many women he had slept with in the three years they had been traveling but the thought was quickly washed from her mind as he took one of her nipples in his mouth, dipping his head down low enough to nip and then sooth with his tongue. He worked the opposite breast with his hand, making her arch against him and her knees start to go weak. Just as her knees gave out he lifted her, not letting his mouth break from her breast to toss her onto the bed and climb on top of her. He finally broke the contact with her nipple, planting a gentle kiss onto the swollen pink tip. He planted gentle kisses back up her collar bone and then her neck before connecting his lips to hers again. There was a sweetness in his kiss along with the aching hunger. She was so distracted by it that it was a few moments before she realized that her hands were now cuffed to the bed. She gave the restraints a good yank only to find that they weren't going anywhere. She opened her mouth to protest when she saw the look in his eyes. She knew she wouldn't get anywhere and submitted as he proceeded to strip her pants off of her and cuff her ankles. Then he stood and disappeared into another room.

"Doctor…. Where did you go? Please tell me you're coming back. This isn't funny!" She called after him. A moment later he came back in carrying a tie.

"Oh no, my dear, " He spoke quietly in his now husky voice, looking over her naked body with hungry eyes. " You don't honestly think I could resist you strung up naked," He approached and covered her eyes with the tie, fashioning it into a blindfold. She felt his breath on her skin as he climbed back onto the bed with her, moving his lips to graze hers again "You don't honestly think," He breathed against her lips, "That I could resist this opportunity?" She suddenly could feel the graze of his teeth against her nipple again, this time the opposite one.

She heard her voice but couldn't concentrate on what was coming from her mouth as suddenly the graze of his teeth and the heat of his breath began to travel down her stomach, the blindfold making every little touch and taunt so much more vivid and teasing. Suddenly his mouth was traveling down her leg and then back up the inside of her right thigh. He was so tender, so gentle. The kisses growing near, so near she could feel his breath on that tender aching place between her legs, but never his mouth touching it. He moved to the other side, kissing and nibbling at the sensative skin on the insides of her legs. He parted the protective lips with one hand gently, grazing her now aching and wet pussy with one finger. She gasped and groaned, rocking her hips in an attempt to get more contact.

"Ah ah, not yet. You must be patient." He murmured, the heat from his breath taunting her even more even as he scolded her. His finger traced gently from the very top down to her wet core. He stifled a groan of his own as one finger teased into her. He then took away his hand and replaced it with his mouth, licking with just the tip of his tongue entering her the tiniest bit. She let out another moan, the heat of his tongue entering her a little more with each lick until she was nearly crying out from his taunt. He alternated between his tongue and his fingers, slipping one and then two fingers into her wet pussy. He closed his mouth around the most sensitive spot on her and pushed two fingers deep inside while sucking on her, hard. She nearly came, she cried out, rocking into his mouth and hand and just as she was about to cross over the edge he pulled away, laying kisses back on her belly, climbing back to kiss her lips once more. She could taste herself in his mouth and the taste made her ache more.

He pulled his fingers up and let her lick them clean, the taste of her own pussy making her straight beg for it. She found herself begging for his cock, begging him to fuck her, to let her get off, to push her over the edge. He laughed quietly, nipping at her ear lobe making her shudder. "Oh my dear, is it this you want?" he pressed the tip of his cock to her slick pussy, not entering but letting her feel how hard he was. It twitched with each beat of his heart, letting her know he wanted her just as bad as she ached for him.

Her hips arched into him, pressing against him as she managed out a garbled _"please…_" He pressed the tip of his cock into her, just the tip, letting her feel it spreading her, but not filling her. She rocked against him, trying to push him in farther. He didn't let her push him any further though. He actually pulled out, making her whine and try to follow him. As she began to settle again he pressed the tip back into her. She rocked against him more with each taunt of the tip. Her wetness grew to the point that she was sure she was dripping straight onto the bed. This time when he pushed the tip back into her, she didn't try to get more, she just clenched around the tip and enjoyed it. To her satisfaction, he pushed his cock in a little bit at a time, pulling back to the tip each time, but not pulling completely out. He was slow and careful, pushing her to the point she was begging for him to fuck her hard to go all the way into her, to do anything but to please please please quit taunting her.

He pulled completely out, waiting for her to ask again. He waiting so long she arched her back trying to reach him just to be sure he was still there. He wrapped his mouth around one of her nipples and pressed his cock fully into her, hard, fast, and full.

She gasped and rocked against him. He didn't stroke. He didn't need to. She was rocking against him so hard he was sure she was going to push him over the edge without him needing to do anything. At the last minute he placed both hands on her hips and rammed into her over and over again, bringing them both to a climax that rocked them both and left him panting on top of her.

After a few moments of panting she asked him to untie her. He released her hands and feet and was stunned as she rolled on top of him and had one of his hands cuffed to the bed before he could protest. The look in her eyes as she took the blindfold off had his hearts pounding in exhilarated fear….


End file.
